skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
PetStarPlanet's series
Credits to Poseidon133 for the layout. Main series 1. Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure After Kaos destroyed the Core of Light, the Core Skylanders were sent to Earth. * Consoles: Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS * Logo Color: Light blue * Base Color: Green * Console Boss: Kaos and Hydra * 3DS Boss: Hektore * Console Hub World: Ruins * 3DS Hub World: * Year of Release: 2011 * Main Character: Spyro * New Skylander types: Cores 2. Skylanders: Giants 10,000 years ago, the first Skylanders group, known as the Giants, fought against the Arkeyans. After the final battle, the Giants were sent to Earth. In 2012, Kaos accidentally woke up an Arkeyan robot who became his new ally. * Consoles: Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS * Logo & Base Color: Orange * Console Boss: Kaos * 3DS Boss: Captain Frightbeard * Console & 3DS Hub World: Cap'n Flynn's Ship * Year of Release: 2012 * Main Character: Tree Rex * New Skylander types: Giants, LightCore * Returning Skylander types: Cores * New Portal: No 3. Skylanders: Swap Force In early 1914, 16 male Skylanders were fighting againts Kaos' Mom near a volcano called Mount Cloudbreak. They won the battle, but soon after, the volcano erupted, which gave the Skylanders the ability to swap. They were sent to Earth. In 2013, Kaos planned to evilize Mount Cloudbreak, that was about to erupt again the following spring. Kaos' Mom joined Kaos and while she seemed to be more evil at first, Kaos turned out to be more evil than his mother when betrayed her to proceed in his evil plan. * Consoles: Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS * Logo Color: Green * Base Color: Blue * Console Boss: Kaos and Kaos' Mom * 3DS Boss: Count Moneybone * Console Hub World: Woodburrow * 3DS Hub World: Boom Town * Year of Release: 2013 * Main Character: Wash Buckler * New Skylander types: SWAP Force * Returning Skylander types: Cores, LightCore * New Portal: Yes 4. Skylanders: Trap Team Kaos managed to blow up the Cloudcracker Prison, releasing some of the most dangerous villains in Skylands. The blast also released the Light and Dark elements. The destruction of Cloudcracker Prison sent the Trap Masters and the Traptanium traps to Earth. In addition, the Sidekicks trained in the Skylanders Academy and became the Minis. Kaos tried to get the Doom Raiders, the worst out of all the villains in Skylands, working for him, but for his surprise, the Doom Raiders had their own plan. * Consoles: Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, tablets * Logo & Base Color: Red * Console & Tablet Boss: Kaos and the Doom Raiders * 3DS Boss: Dream Sheep * Console & Tablet Hub World: Skylanders Academy * Year of Release: 2014 * Main Character: Snap Shot * New Skylander types: Trap Masters, Minis, Eon's Elite * Returning Skylander types: Cores * New Portal: Yes * Do Traps work: Yes 5. Skylanders: Teamwork After the events of Skylanders: Trap Team, the traps stopped working. However, every villain except Kaos stopped being evil because they knew that the Portal Masters could just recapture them. Meanwhile, the Core Skylanders started working as teams of two, forming the Teamwork Skylanders. The Skylanders also discovered that there were Light and Dark realms in the Miniverse as well. There, they met the Trap Minis, who had weapons made of Traptinyum, the Miniverse version of Traptanium. Kaos teamed up with Core-Loch, the previous Magic Doom Raider who had escaped while the other Doom Raiders had been captured by the Trap Masters. Kaos needed Core-Loch in order to get many Core Bombs, which are bombs that only work when at least one of the Eternal Elemental Sources is missing (the Eternal Light and Dark sources were missing at the time). The Skylanders and their allies went to search for the Light and Dark Sources to restore the Core of Light. * Consoles: Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, tablets * Logo & Base Color: Yellow * Console & Tablet Boss: Kaos and Core-Loch * 3DS Boss: TBA * Console & Tablet Hub World: Ruins * Year of Release: 2015 * Main Character: Bash and Flashwing * New Skylander types: Teamwork Skylanders, Trap Minis * Returning Skylander types: Cores (Trap Minis are a combination of Trap Masters and Minis) * New Portal: Yes * Do Traps work: No 6. Skylanders: Knight Fighters & Skylanders: Princess Power With the opening of Skylanders Academy, the Skylanders started to get more Core Skylanders. The first ones who became Skylanders included 20 male Skylanders and 20 female Skylanders (2 males and 2 females of each element). They even got new Light and Dark Trap Masters. Meanwhile, the most dangerous out of the mages, the Key Mage, managed to capture the magical Mabu princess in a hidden location. Some Skylanders went to catch and defeat the Key Mage while others went searching for the princess. * Consoles: Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS * Logo & Base Color: Black (KF), Pink (PP) * Console Boss: Key Mage (KF) * 3DS Boss: TBA * Console & 3DS Hub World: Battle Castle (KF), TBA (PP) * Year of Release: 2016 * Main Character: Knight Fighter Chop Chop (KF), TBA (PP) * New Skylander types: Knight Fighters (KF) * Returning Skylander types: Cores, Trap Masters, Giants (PP), SWAP Force (PP) * New Portal: Yes * Do Traps work: Yes 7. Skylanders: Opposites Master Eon found 20 Skylanders who seemed to be the opposites of already existing Skylanders in element, gender and personality, but they were still good guys. Meanwhile, the Skylanders teamed up with Kontrol, Kaos' calmer twin sister. However, at the end of the game, Kontrol turns out to be even more evil than Kaos. * Consoles: Wii U, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS * Logo & Base Color: Dark brown * Console Boss: Kaos and Kontrol * 3DS Boss: TBA * Console & Super DS Hub World: TBA * Year of Release: 2017 * Main Character: Fixing Cube * New Skylander types: DarkCore * Returning Skylander types: Cores, LightCore * New Portal: No * Do Traps work: Unknown 8. Skylanders: Spyro's Birthday This game is a special game made for Spyro's 20th anniversary. Kaos created a portal that collided Skylands with two other worlds. Kaos teamed up with Ripto and Malefor (from The Legend of Spyro). Meanwhile, the original Spyro was celebrating his birthday with his friends. However, the portal that Kaos created teleported Spyro and his friends into a weird realm where three worlds collided. The Spyro from the Legend of Spyro universe was also teleported to the same realm. At the end of the game, all of the three Spyros turned dark in order to stop the three villains. * Consoles: Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS * Logo & Base Color: Purple * Console & 3DS Boss: Ripto, Malefor and Kaos * Console & 3DS Hub World: Dragon Realms, Dragon Temple and Ruins * Year of Release: 2018 * Main Character: The three Spyros * New Skylander types: None * Returning Skylander types: Cores * New Portal: No * Do Traps work: Yes, but villains are not playable 9. Skylanders: SuperChargers (fanon version) Kaos unleashed the evil Doomstation of Ultimate Doomstruction which caused Skylands to get parts that could only be crossed with vehicles. Master Eon trained a new group of SuperChargers, which consists of ten completely new Skylanders and new versions of ten of the earliest Core Skylanders. * Consoles: Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, tablets * Logo & Base Color: Bronze * Console & Tablet Boss: Kaos & The Darkness * 3DS Boss: Kaos * Hub World: TBA * Year of Release: 2019 * Main Character: Spitfire * New Skylander types: SuperChargers * Returning Skylander types: Eon's Elite * New Portal: Yes * Do Traps work: Yes, but villains are not playable * Do Vehicles work: Yes Differences between this version and the real version * The new portal is bigger. It can have four vehicles, four Skylanders and four traps. This means that if four players play at once, each of them has their own vehicle. * The logo of the fanon version is similar to the original Skylander game logos and the text is bronze. New Light and Dark symbols have been added (they have been part of the logo since Skylanders 6). * Donkey Kong and Bowser are not Skylanders. * Starter Pack changes: **Non-Nintendo regular: Almost the same, but with an additional Stealth Stinger **Switch regular: The pack is exactly the same as non-Nintendo regular **3DS regular: Comes with Stormblade and TBA and their vehicles **Dark (all versions except 3DS): Almost the same as the real non-Nintendo Dark, but Dark Stealth Stinger replaces Dark Sea Shadow. * The Skylander bases are like the bases of the previous Skylander bases. * Instead of being for the 7th and 8th generation consoles, the game is for the 8th and 9th generation consoles. It is also for the new Super DS instead of the 3DS. *There are additional Light and Dark elemental Skylanders. *There are also additional Fire and Air Eon's Elites which are Elite Sunburn and Elite Sonic Boom. *The Skylanders have codes. 10. Skylanders: Flip Force The FLIP Force was an all-female group of Skylanders founded by Master Eon's predecessor, Nattybumpo, more than 400 years in the past. Nattubumpo was already aware of the Light and Dark elements (he was never able to tell Eon about the two elements). In early 1614, the FLIP Force Skylanders were sent to Earth after an explosion of Mount Cloudbreak. More than 400 years later, the Portal Master on Earth discovered the FLIP Force. Besides that, it was also discovered that two Light elemental males and two Dark elemental males had the ability to swap, so Master Eon wanted to make them SWAP Force Skylanders. * Consoles: Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS * Logo & Base Color: Silver * Console Boss: Kaos * 3DS Boss: TBA * Hub World: TBA * Year of Release: 2020 * Main Character: TBA * New Skylander types: FLIP Force * Returning Skylander types: SWAP Force, Cores, LightCore, DarkCore, Eon's Elite * New Portal: No * Do Traps work: Yes * Do Vehicles work: No 11. Skylanders: Golden Team This game is a special game made for Skylanders' tenth anniversary. On the tenth anniversary of the day when Kaos destroyed the Core of Light, a huge portal to another realm was opened, revealing six previously banished elements. * Logo & Base Color: Gold * Year of Release: 2021 * Do Traps work: Yes * Do Vehicles work: Yes 12. Skylanders: Imaginators (fanon verison) The story of Skylanders Imaginators takes place long ago when the Ancients used a mysterious power known as Mind Magic to create everything in Skylands. With it, they conjured into existence anything that they could imagine. However, they soon learned that in the wrong hands, it could be very dangerous, and so they sealed it away so that it could never be misused. After discovering this ancient secret, Kaos has unleashed the power of Mind Magic into Skylands once again - and he is using it to create an unstoppable army of Doomlanders, the likes of which have never been seen! Now it's up to Portal Masters to create Skylanders Imaginators from their own imagination to stop Kaos and his evil Doomlanders before it is too late. And to help train them, Eon is sending the greatest mystic warriors of all time - the Senseis! * Console Boss: Kaos * Hub World: M.A.P. * Logo & Base Color: Sensei Base * Year of Release: 2022 * Do Traps work: Yes, but villains are playable * Do Vehicles work: Yes, but Racing only The Elements of Skylands series Unlike the main series, The Elements of Skylands series doesn't require a portal. 1. The Elements of Skylands: Magic and Tech This game is about the backstories of the Magic and Tech Skylanders from Skylanders: Trap Team and earlier games. The mobile version is later updated to include the characters from Skylanders: Knight Fighters and Skylanders: Princess Power. * Main Characters: Spyro and Trigger Happy * Year of Release: 2016 * Exclusive Element: Magitek 2. The Elements of Skylands: Earth and Air This game is about the backstories of the Earth and Air Skylanders from Skylanders: Princess Power and earlier games. * Main Characters: Terrafin and Whirlwind * Year of Release: 2017 * Exclusive Element: Sandstorm 3. The Elements of Skylands: Fire and Water This game is about the backstories of the Fire and Water Skylanders from Skylanders: Princess Power and earlier games. * Main Characters: Eruptor and Gill Grunt * Year of Release: 2018 * Exclusive Element: Steam 4. The Elements of Skylands: Life and Undead This game is about the backstories of the Life and Undead Skylanders from Skylanders: Princess Power and earlier games. * Main Characters: Stealth Elf and Chop Chop * Year of Release: 2019 * Exclusive Element: Spirit 5. The Elements of Skylands: Light and Dark This game is about the backstories of the Light and Dark Skylanders from Skylanders: SuperChargers and earlier games. * Main Characters: Spotlight and Blackout * Year of Release: 2020 * Exclusive Element: Neutral 6. The Elements of Skylands: Kaos This game is about Kaos' many plans to take over Skylands prior to the events of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. It also includes a story about how Kaos met Glumshanks and Kaos' Mom's plans to take over Skylands. * Main Character: Kaos * Year of Release: 2021 Mobile games Skylanders: Cloud Patrol Skylanders: Battlegrounds Skylanders: Lost Islands This is the version of Skylanders: Lost Islands that follows PetStarPlanet's timeline and continued updating. Skylanders: Collection Vault This version includes every Skylander from PetStarPlanet's timeline. Skylanders: Battlecast This game is nearly the same as the original version. However, it will be released in 2019 instead of 2016. Symbol Characters These are the characters seen in the different symbols. * Series 2: Trigger Happy * Series 3: Eruptor * Series 4: Gill Grunt * Series 5: Terrafin * Series 6: Cynder * LightCore: Prism Break * DarkCore: Voodood * Giant: Tree Rex (with Trigger Happy) * SWAP Force: Blast Buckler * Trap Master: Snap Shot * Mini: Spry * Eon's Elite: Master Eon * Teamwork: Bash and Flashwing * Trap Mini: Mini Mare * Knight Fighter: Chop Chop * Opposite Core: Fixing Cube (with Wrecking Ball) * SuperCharger: Spitfire and a SuperCharged Hot Streak * FLIP Force: TBA Category:PetStarPlanet Category:Series